Beloved brother
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Moses loses his memory and finds out he's going to be a mother. But when Ramses hears about it, will he stick around?    Oneshot! RamsesXMoses


**I AM SUPER COOOL! And wishing I had a laptop. How come I get a measly 50 dollars? Is it because I'm in school? D:**

**Summary: Moses has had it with Egypt and sets out to look for a better land. But Moses comes back a few months later and runs into Ramses, only problem is, Ramses finds out that he lost his memories but that's not the only weird thing that's happening to Moses. **

**The poor guy seems to be mysteriously pregnant. Without a wife around, Ramses is a little lost and confused as to how to care for his younger brother. Will Ramses toss his only brother away to the crocodiles?**

**WARNINGS: M preg, a forbidden romance between two males, half incest :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of Egypt.**

* * *

><p>A hush flew over the crowd as Ramses, Egypt's new ruler, declared that Moses, his brother, had fled the country and had told him that he would no longer call Egypt his home. But Ramses knew the man well enough to know he would be back. The people of Egypt however were not so sure since they saw what happened with Ramses' last wife. She ran away the first chance she got and was never to be heard from again.<p>

"Sire, why dwell on such a hopeless outcast. He was never a member of royalty." A servant who had always called Ramses' brother a "disturbance" was held in high ranks among the best people for advice.

As an advisor though, this man was not much to hear out. He was bad for scheming and could be predicted each time he thought of something. Ramses was just about done with having him by his side.

"He is not an outcast! Send the guards out and look for him! I'll make sure he stays here. This is where he belongs…" Ramses trailed off to look at a small painting of his mother and Moses standing together, smiling.

The painting was a gift for Ramses, a painting that took the slaves ten days to make as painting on a rock often had its drawbacks. Looking back at the advisor, Ramses let out a small sigh and glared at the wall.

"It is as you wish, sire." The man bowed politely but gave off the faint hints of being nervous and jumpy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Sand and sun both worked as a team to torture the young man known as Moses as he made his way though a pile of sand that had been blown about by the heavy winds that had gusted through, causing the young man to stop occasionally along his travels. He knew he was lost and that he didn't know where to go from this point or what he had been thinking. All he knew was that Egypt was not a place for him as he could not bear to see his brother, Ramses, fall to greed and power.

Up ahead, Moses caught sight of a small canyon that looked big enough to hold a human being. He was about to step down on one of the rocky ledges but his sandals decided to cave in on him, causing him to slip and fall unexpectedly. He yelled out in surprise and tumbled backward, hitting the back of his head against a jagged edge of a rock.

The wind howled around him and the small canyon as Moses did not move from the spot on which he had fallen. Darkness began to pursue his vision as he found himself getting extremely tired. Moses shut his eyes for a bit and drifted off to sleep.

The coarse sand was not too kind on the fallen man as it rushed into a miniature tornado of dust particles. The man's luck was wearing thin as he would have surely been buried beneath the sand by noon.

Hours passed by and the tornado was still whipping around wildly like a jungle cat released from a cage. However, it had not gotten anywhere near Moses, it just stayed in the same spot it had formed.

'Moses!' A voice called to him. It was the voice of the heavens who had apparently been trying to get his attention since Moses had first become aware of the man from the sky who talked.

'Who…' Moses was awake now and as luck should have it, not buried by the tornado that seemed to have gone now.

'Moses. You must return to Egypt.' Moses was lost in the man's words. Who or what was Egypt?

Moses clutched his head and tried to sit up from the dusty flooring. He groaned as an intense pain shot from his stomach to his spinal cord. Coughing, Moses stood up without ease and tried to climb out of the small trench. It was big but not big enough to keep a prince of Egypt down for so long.

Once that was over with, Moses looked to the sky and began searching for the person who was talking to him just seconds earlier. "Hello?" Moses called out but he didn't get any reply, instead he got a big shock as a man with white wings floated down to him with such grace.

"Don't be afraid, Moses. I have brought news of joy; for you have allowed a great event to occur. You shall birth this child and give him the name of your most beloved. His holiness will watch over you Moses, always." The angel then disappeared into a thick white smoke.

'But…who is…Moses?' Moses questioned himself and began his long journey back to Egypt without knowing the way at all. His body had begun to act on its own now.

* * *

><p>A few days of walking and Moses could hear shouting in the distance. Was this the place called Egypt? The young man, whose hair had been a mess without the help of a wig to helm him look more fitting, spun around in the cold, desert sandstorm that raged in his path.<p>

Moses glinted against the bright sun that had shone through the sandstorm and was beaming down at him like a heat wave. He walked a bit further but stopped instantly as he began to cough; a cough that could be heard by anyone walking past.

He took a moment to catch his breath as he threw up without knowing what could be the cause of it. First his stomach was acting funny and then his stomach chucking up what ever he must have eaten before falling into the hole.

Moses wiped away any left over saliva and looked to the upcoming gate that looked to be encrusted with rubies and shiny jewels that glittered in the sun. He was about to walk away when the gates opened, and the person who opened them, stood there and didn't say a word to Moses.

"Hey! Stop that guy!" Moses looked on in interest as to what was going on.

The man who had been standing in the gateway, fled, running behind Moses and used Moses as his personal shield from the guards chasing him. The men weren't sure what was going on. They were about to capture a thief from their city when a young man looking like Moses, ends up crossing their paths.

"You there, don't try anything funny; or we'll take you to the cells too!" One of the guards shouted just before taking an object from man's hands and pinning his hands behind his back.

Moses was still a bit frightened of the men. They weren't bulky with muscles or outrageously tall, but they carried a lot of anger on their shoulders and this was not something you needed to talk just to see if they were angry or not.

"Excuse me, do you know, where I can find Egypt?" Moses cursed himself for sounding so scared but what was he supposed to do?

"You're already here, wise guy. The Pharaoh will be mighty happy to see you." Moses relaxed a bit. If there were such interesting guys like these men, Moses was hoping the pharaoh would be like this too.

As the guards and Moses and the thief traveled into a small market, a lot of staring was getting Moses uncomfortable as he could see each one of them watching him with fear. Was he really a bad person before he lost his memories?

"I knew it! I saw this young man come from my cup, I knew he would return! That old goat owes me money!" A young man with choppy, black hair and bags under his eyes pointed at Moses and began jumping for joy.

Moses looked to the guards for answers but they didn't seem to be paying him any mind as they continued walking with the thief right in front of them. The man who had been so excited upon his arrival was now making his way through the crowds of people through the market place just to get to Moses.

Looking around, Moses quickly found a bit of an escape route to a large stone building. As much as he wanted to know about himself, he certainly didn't want this man pointing him out for public view. He kept walking as far as he could but wound up in someone's bedroom; a very royal looking bedroom that looked to be painted with gold and silver.

Breathing heavily, Moses tried to slow his heart down from beating too fast but it was of no use. His body was sweating on top of the excess sweat he had during the walk to the city itself.

Moses was about to creep out of the room when he heard the rustling of sheets moving about on the bed. He turned his head slightly to see if the person or whoever it was was awake.

The man in the bed was wide awake and fully alert at the sound of an intruder. Moses was looking straight into the man's eyes and just gazing into the depths of the man's pupils, Moses collapsed to the floor on his knees, holding his stomach with both hands.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" The man's anger frightened Moses as he shielded his head and awaited the man to be done with hitting him.

But the man did not hit Moses. He did the complete opposite and began hugging him. Moses was not sure what to do in a situation like this. Was this man really that upset that a stranger had entered his home?

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just…" Moses started off to say but felt kind of awkward standing and hugging a man he hardly knew.

"That crazy man was right. I can't believe it yet, here you are, Moses. Promise me you'll stay this time?" The man looked at Moses again.

Still on the floor, Moses remained unmoved, until he felt his stomach remembering why he was on the floor in the first place. He left his hand on his stomach and nearly jumped out of his skin when he could feel something kicking from the inside.

"Moses? Are you alright?" Moses looked at the man sitting in front of him. A face he couldn't recall to his memory bank but someone he knew he loved with all his heart. Who was he and how could a man be so gentle with another? Did he know him?

"I guess my name must be Moses." The young man across from him looked at Moses in disbelief.

"Well of course it would be, my mother gave you that name. What did you do, trip again? You always were a clumsy sort." The man set his hand on Moses' shoulder and smiled softly.

"Then you're my…brother?" Moses could see that this seemed to have upset the man as a pained look came across his face.

"Who else could I be to you? Mother was always with you and father was never much of a playmate so when I got to be with you, you always seemed to make things right again. Moses, you are my only brother. I'm your brother, Ramses! Remember me, Moses?" The said man shook Moses' shoulders with both hands.

"Ramses, you are…my beloved?" Ramses was taken aback by his brother's words.

"What on earth are you talking about, Moses? That fall must have done something to your brain."

"Well, a man with white wings told me to birth a child and to name him after my beloved. But…a man can't possibly give birth, Ramses?"

But Ramses was at a loss as to what his only brother could be talking about. It was unheard of and at this rate really unnatural to get a man pregnant. But the only thing he could be thinking of no was who had met with Moses aside from him. Taking Moses as one of his concubines was something he had planned to do since he saw his mother dress Moses up in a woman's outfit.

"Moses, give birth to my child, I will look after you like a sheep herder and his sheep! I promise to keep you and your child safe, Moses." The young man was unsure of what to say to such a comment.

"But Ramses…you're my…brother." Moses felt his stomach again and felt another kick. For the first time since his memory loss, Moses was extremely happy knowing this strange piece of information.

"And as a brother, I'm saying I'll do everything in my power to support your needs." The young man bowed politely to Moses, closing his eyes.

A tear rolled down Moses' cheek and he could feel his heart pounding through his chest. This exciting feeling he had deep within this time was not the child inside of him. Feeling himself blush a bit, Moses leaned forward and kissed the top of his brother's bald head.

"Thank you. I know what to name our son now." Moses smiled pleasantly and got a bashful look from his brother.

A few days of reminiscing helped Moses regain his memory and their child had been born in full health and as promised to the man he loved, Moses named the child, Ramses after the current ruler of Egypt.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This one went sort of whacky, huh?**


End file.
